xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss
"Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding." Abyss is the "Father of Oblivion", and is the oldest male character to exist in the storyline. He is the husband of Aurora and the father of Darth Kraynos. Appearance Abyss has the same appearance as his son, though he has longer hair, and his bangs are slightly longer, too. He wears an attire of black and white. And wears a Sith'arian Battle Suit under his coat. Personality Abyss has a downside personality, and tends to be sad and depressed when troubled at times. But he does have a kind and gentle side to him, and people can see that the moment they meet him. He is very caring and can be protective of those he cares, and would even risk his life in the process. He does this when God came to kill Kraynos and Aurora, and even done so against Korin in The Final War. When it does come to a fight to protect his loved ones, Abyss then turnds into a man with eyes that are focused and determined, and will not hold back on enemies that are heartless and care less of those that served them. History Abyss lived in the nothingness that existed before creation itself. He wondered in there forever, and has been alone for a time that seemed like an eternity. The Legendary White Savior Arc (Bonus 4) Abyss has ventured through Sith'aria for several years, and has been welcomed by many to stay with. However, Abyss often lets their offers down, but they'll let him in if he changes his mind. During the years time Aurora has on Sith'aria, she sees everyone having a good time, and is happy for all of them. Although, she also feels a bit lonely of not having a family of her own yet, and hopes to find someone in time. It was during her walk that she bumped into a man in black with white designs, and he apologizes for his rudeness. Aurora tells him it's no problem, since it was only an accident. The man looks to her, and is smitted by her beautiful face. Aurora now sees his face, too, and is really happy to meet someone like him. The man blushfully tells her that his name is Abyss, and Aurora tells him her's. Both Aurora and Abyss don't know what to say, but Aurora finally asks Abyss if he wants to go out with her and get to know him a little better, and Abyss just blushes and answers yes in an embarressed manner. Aurora and Abyss are in a restaurant, and Aurora tells him that she has lived in Sith'aria for years and is glad for everyone of having a fantastic time together. Abyss hesitates, but tells her who he is, and that he is the Father of Oblivion. Aurora is confused by this, and asks Abyss why that bothers him. Abyss says that he doesn't want to be around other people, and wishes to just disappear to nothing. Aurora asks him not to wish for that, for he doesn't seem like a bad person. Abyss says that he has heard that numerous times before, when other people did wanted him to live with them, but he always let down their offers, but they said that they'll always be there for him if he changes his mind. Aurora tells him that those people were possibly trying to help him live a happy life, so that he won't have to be alone forever. Abyss thought that that was the case, but he also didn't want to hurt them if they ever knew that he was one of oblivion, and no essence of light nor love. Aurora tells him that she sees who he really is, and that she can tell that he's just like everyone, but just hasn't realized it yet. Aurora and Abyss finish their dinner, and Aurora wonders if he can walk with her to the park, and Abyss agrees. They arrive at the Park, and Abyss sits on a bench while Aurora is only on the other side of the bench. Aurora asks Abyss if he's still lonely about what's happened. Abyss says that he doesn't feel lonely anymore, since he met Aurora, so he feels as though he can live without any doubts. Though does still have a few. Aurora says that good, and is shown leaning on Abyss' shoulder, much to Abyss' blushing surprise. Abyss just simply places his arm around her and smiles. After a few minutes, Aurora then asks him if he can come to her home. Abyss says yes, and they go off. At the morning, in the past few weeks, Aurora seems to vomit in the sink, and is not shown on her face of what her expression is. Abyss appears in the room and wonders if Aurora is sick or hurt, and checks on her to see. Aurora tells him that she's not sick or anything, but that she's pregnant, much to Abyss surprise and somewhat shock. Aurora then kisses Abyss and wonders if he's happy about this. Abyss is speechless, but says that he's glad. Aurora is happy to hear that, and she hugs him firmly. Though Abyss is slightly worried of this. Aurora and Abyss are now married, and are planning for their child's arrival in a matter of months. When Aurora is in the hospital and is soon to give birth, she sees her husband, Abyss, and asks him to stay by her side. Abyss says that he will and will help her through delivery. When Aurora finally gave birth, she and Abyss now have a baby boy, whom they cherish very much. Aurora wonders on what to name their son, and Abyss doesn't know yet, either. But after much thought, Aurora finally gives him a name: Kraynos. For it's a name she thought of being that, while Sith'aria is in the very depths of the realm of darkness, a beautiful light shines within, the true light. Abyss is happy to hear this, but is concerned of what may happen in the future. During the years, Abyss is writing down books in his office, until Aurora asks him to come out. Abyss goes out and sees what it is that Aurora wants. He sees Aurora and a photographer, and realizes that they want to take a picture of her and Abyss and their son together. As Aurora makes Abyss' appearance more clean for the picture, Abyss is concerned and wonders why Aurora can stand being with him since he's a person of no light or anything beautiful as she is, even if he is her husband. And is very concenred of what might happen in the future. Aurora then places a finger to Abyss lips and tells him not to says those words because he's not what he thinks he is. Just like then when they first met each other. She continues to say that he is like everyone else, a person uneasy about what is and what is not. She tells him that he's not a monster, he's her husband. And no matter what happens in the future, they'll always be together. A two and a half Kraynos then shows up grabbing Abyss's leg. Abyss then picks up Kraynos and wonders if his son thinks he's a monster. But Kraynos smiles happily in front of Abyss, much to his surprise. A photographer then says that everything is ready, and Aurora tells Abyss that she doesn't want to live forever but she wants to live long enough to see Kraynos safe and soon have a happy life like everybody else. With it done, Aroura then asks Abyss to smile to the camera, and as the camera flashes, Abyss is shown crying with a soft smile while Aurora and Kraynos look happy. Three years passed, Aurora would always read fairy tale books to Kraynos whenever he was bored, going to sleep, or when he wants to hear a story. She and Abyss even take him to the park and out to play with animals and other children. One day, when Aurora finished telling a story to Kraynos and tucks him in, Aurora goes out for a short walk in the hallway while Abyss looks after Kraynos sleeping, until God Almighty appeared before Aurora and asks her why is she spending time with "it" instead of helping Heaven to become a powerful realm then anything else. Aurora questions him of what does he mean "it", to which God means wretched child, Kraynos. Aurora tells God not to call her son by that name and tells him to call him by his name. But God tells her that he is something that should'nt exist, 'cause he was born in the darkness. But Aurora tells him that she loves cherishes Kraynos because he's her son, and would do whatever it takes to look after him and protect him. Suddenly, Kraynos just gets up but still asleep, with Abyss wondering if he's okay. Kraynos gets off the bed and goes to where Aurora went, with Abyss looking confused. God argues to her about having given birth to a monster that exists only in the darkness, and that "it" should be killed before anything terrible happens. But Aurora, who's heard enough, slaps God hard on the face while also crying about her son being insulted by the name "monster". She shouts at God to leave her home and never come back, at least until he learns his how cold and cruel his words are. God leave without a word, and Aurora falls on her knees while still crying wih her hands covering her face. Kraynos then shows up, while still tired and holding his blanket in his hand. He asks his mama if she's okay and wonders why she's crying. Aurora wipes away her tears then smiles to her son not to worry. She then hugs him and says that "no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side". She then picks up her son and takes him to his room. Abyss then shows up when Aurora tucks Kraynos to bed and wonders why she's sad while placing his hand to her cheek. Aurora says that it's nothing and holds his hand with a sad smile, though Abyss still looks worried over her. Abyss then hugs her gently and tells her that he'll help in any way he can for her and Kraynos. Two years have passed, God begins to grow impatient and decides that if Aurora won't join Heaven's side, then she will pay the ultimate price. When Aurora and Abyss took Kraynos to play with the children at the beach, she felt a frightening pressure in the skies. Abyss asks her if something's wrong, and Aurora tells him that they'll have to leave very soon with Abyss agreeing. She and her husband soon took Kraynos back home and she wonders if God is going to do something terrible. Abyss asks her if there is anything he can do, and Aurora tells him to keep Kraynos safe from harm, and Abyss goes out to ensure their son's survival. She writes a letter to Dantas to ask him to protect her son from danger. As God shows in front of the castle, Abyss stops him from continuing forward, but God tells him to step aside. Disuaded, Abyss tries to tell God again to walk away, but God appears behind Abyss. But Abyss manages to stop God. After a brief fight, God wonders why a man like Abyss would protect a woman and child, when they are destined to die. Abyss answers to him that no one deserves to die and reveals to God that he is the husband of Aurora and the father of Darth Kraynos. Hearing this with shock, God decides to not go easy on Abyss and intends to kill him. Meanwhile, Aurora is seen again at the room where she's done with the letter to Dantas. As she sends the letter to him, though it would takes years, she then goes to her room for sleep. Unfortunetly, God appeared in the room and struck a deathly blow to Aurora in her heart area. God then tells her that she should've listened to his words and tells her not to worry for that "wretched abomination" will join her soon, and soon meet her husband in the next life. He heads out the door and bids her a silent farewell. Kraynos is playing in the garden and happens to gather some flowers, but mistakenly picks up yellow roses and sneezes, and begins collecting flowers again for his mom. By that moment, God appears before Kraynos like a towering giant with a cold, evil look in his eyes. Kraynos is confused yet smiles at him and wonders if he wants some flowers. God, however, smacks them out of Kraynos' hands and pushes him to the ground. Kraynos barely gets up but God points his sword to Kraynos' throat and declares to finish him now. As God rises his sword for the killing blow, Kraynos puts his arms up and cries for his mom and dad. But before God could kill him, he is suddenly strucked frozen and cannot move. God soon realizes that Aurora is stopping him, despite that he gave her the death shot, along with Abyss who lost to God but lives long enough to stop God with Aurora. God tries to persuade Aurora to let him kill the cursed creature and save Heaven's fall. However, due to the cold and cruel name he spoke, Aurora chains God down and sealed him in a cage so that he cannot come back to Sith'aria ever again, and banishes him back to Heaven, with God cursing Aurora's name before vanishing. As the light clears up, Kraynos wonders what happen to God but notices that everyone from the castle heard that Aurora is grievously injured, and that his father has just died. After seeing and tearing over Abyss's death, Kraynos now hurries to his mother's room and finds her dying. Kraynos goes to her side and begs her not to die. Aurora tells Kraynos that it'll be alright, because even if she dies, she and Abyss will always be with him. Due to almost out of life, Aurora creates the Sword of Destiny, which holds all of her limitless power and a part of her spirit (Along with Abyss' power and spirit), and entrusts her son with it, for one of his children in the future will have the strength and the heart to wield it. And with it, can save all of existance and change a terrible destiny that awaits in the far future. She places her hand on Kraynos's face, who then holds her hand, and she tells him that she loves him with a weak smile and says good-bye. Kraynos then cries in sorrow over his mother's death while holding on her hand. Immediately after her death, Aurora then gives a prophecy to Dantas about the two who will fight in "The Final War": God Almighty and Darth Kraynos. After the funeral, Kraynos then promises his dead mother and father that he'll bring peace, love and harmony to all sides of existance, for that his his dream, and his mother's and father's. Kraynos now trains himself to have a strong sense of heart and combat. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Abyss VS Korin Vanick When God was finally destroyed by Kraynos, Abyss and many others feel this presence completely gone, and Abyss is relieved to know that his son won, but now goes to helping him of his injuries. However, out of rage and sorrow, Jesus bursts to Kraynos's location, and takes down those that get in the way, and Abyss, Aurora, and everyone screams out for Kraynos, as they try to save him. But by the nick of time, Daira stops Jesus, but gets a bloody punch on the forehead. As Jesus continues to scream at Daira to get out of the way, Daira keeps refusing, and tosses Jesus away from Kraynos, and fires a Grand King Cerunga, and transforms into his Sith'arian form, on Jesus to keep him away even further. Abyss and Aurora now go to Kraynos, and Aurora holds onto thier son with tears. Abyss looks to his son with great concern, and Aurora says that he'll die if he's not healed immediately. Aurora now begins to heal her son, and Abyss then tries to help out as well, but was stunned by Korin's sudden appearance from behind. Abyss blocks Korin's attack, and Korin is taken aback from the counter. Abyss asks Korin why he's trying to harm Kraynos, when he's badly beaten, and is struggling to live. Korin tells him that it is because he deserves to die, and for murdering God, he shall deliver Kraynos the killing blow for God and the others. Abyss now tells Aurora to heal their son, as he gives her some of his own power to do so, while he takes care of Korin Vanick for good, and Korin justs looks on to Abyss with no expression. Abyss draws out his sword, and puts himself in battle position. Korin chuckles to see that someone like Abyss is challenging him of all people, and states to Abyss that he'll never reach him, no matter how hard he can try. However, Abyss interrupts him and asks to take this fight someplace else. Korin looks to him with confusion and tells him that he has no right to tell him what to do, and boasts that, as he said, he won't reach him. However, as this goes on, Abyss's hand is on Korin's face and Abyss takes him away from Aurora and Kraynos's location to fight far away. Korin is shocked of this but before he could do anything, Abyss throws him away greatly, and a massive impact occurs in Korin's landing. Korin is greatly speechless from this, and has a wound to the forehead from the throw. Abyss instantly appears from several yards away from Korin and tells him that, since no one is around, and no one's going to get hurt from here, then he can take Korin down without hesitation. Korin looks to him with displeasement, and now sees that Abyss is more stronger than he thought, thinking that he was powerless and weak. He begins to think that this fight might take longer but assures to Abyss that, even if he's strong, and perhaps more so than his family members, he still cannot hope to defeat him in mortal combat. Korin then teleports behind Abyss and attempts to injury him with a Ragnarok Beam, but by an instant, Abyss easily deflects the attack with his sword. Korin is slightly surprised, but remains unflinched. Korin then wonders on how many can Abyss deflect those attacks of his and wonders if he should attack him head-on. Korin then lunges at Abyss in high-speeds with a sinister grin, while Abyss just looks on expressionless. Korin then strikes him with his sword, and Abyss dodges it easily. Korin continues to deliver blow after blow, and Abyss then finally blocks Korin's sword with his own, and a massive burst of energy causes great impact behind Abyss's location. Korin expresses some exictement that he never knew that he Korin was ever that strong from before and thanks God and those of the cause of eradicating the Sith'arians for good, and Abyss looks to him with a face of cold pity. They continue to fight, and Korin boasts that he is going to eliminate Abyss and then kill his son after doing so. However, as he continues to speak in arrogance, Abyss instantly blocks his sword attack with his barehand, and a massive impact occurs within their location. Abyss tells him to not underestimate his opponents, as that is every villains greatest flaw in combat. Korin is untaken by this, and dashes away from Abyss. He tells him not to get cocky, and that he will win because he is righteous and nothing more. Korin unleashes hordes of the Swords of Ragnarok, and Abyss looks on unflinched. Abyss then instantly evades them and appears in front of Korin. Korin is shocked by this, but strikes at Abyss with his sword. However, his sword is tossed out from his hand by Abyss's strength, and Abyss keeps his head down with silent intent. Abyss tells him that he will not win, for he misinterprets righteousness from the cause of wanting to kill the Sith'arians and declares that he will not kill anyone today. Abyss then makes a swift slash to Korin on the chest, and loads of blood stream out as a result. With massive blood gushing in the air, Abyss is shown standing, while Korin is shown from far away with a massive slash on his chest. Abyss then finds this very odd, and Korin hears this immediately. Abyss says that Korin is someone that he can't reach, yet he was able to deliver him a massive wound that is blooding greatly. Abyss even says that Zack told him that Korin thinks he's the "true" savior of existance and doesn't fear those that live in darkness. Abyss then asks him now on why he has distance himself from him, since he's one from the darkness where he wandered in for an eternity, and wonders if he is truly wrong about everything he said from then and now. As Korin grabs Abyss by the neck, and Abyss is motionless, Korin forms multiple Dark God Swords in circular motion, along with rings that are generating vast power levels. Korin then tells Abyss that now does he see that he can't defeat him, nor overpower him. As the attack full charges, Korin then says that he is finished and once he kills him, he'll go for Kraynos and then Zack, and be known for all eternity that he Korin is the "true" savior of all existance, and be herald forever. However, Abyss interrupts and questions Korin on himself being "finished" and looks to Korin with fearlessness and asks if this is all he's got. With that, Abyss sweeps his left hand and it shatters the ring attack that Korin prepared to use. Korin looks with shock and speechlessness, and by that moment, dark clouds begins to engulf the skies and the grounds are shaking like earthquakes, and Abyss's body is resonating with a dark glow. Abyss tells him that he is now sick and tired of Korin's arogant logic and boastfulness, and declares that he will now go into his true form to end Korin's wrath for good. Powers & Abilities Being one of Oblivion, and the father of Darth Kraynos, Abyss is considerably strong and powerful. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability::' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Agility:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Cerunga:' *'Oblivion Cerunga:' *'Barrier(s):' *'Beam(s):' True Form Abyss's true form is that of a dark dragon-like beast that lives in the depths of oblivion. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength: '''Abyss' strength has drastically increased to the point that he can cause great earthquakes within 100,000 miles. He was even able to send Korin flying, even when he was in Dark God form. *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Oblivion Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Oblivion Shockwaves:' Ultmate Attacks/Finishers *'Blackhole Oblivion Skies:' *'Blackhole Oblivion Strike:' *'Blackhole Oblivion Dome:' 'Weapons' *'Sword of Oblivion:''' Family & Relatives *Aurora: Wife *Darth Kraynos: Son *Viloura Xargus: Daughter-in-Law *Zack Xargus: Grandson *Diana Xargus: Granddaughter *Jacob Xargus: Grandson *Alexander Xargus: Brother-in-Law *Eileen Xargus: Sister-in-Law *Twilight Dantas: Father-in-Law *Helena Xargus: Mother-in-Law Relationships Zack Xargus Aurora Darth Kraynos Twilight Dantas Viloura Xargus God Almighty Korin Vanick Qoutes Etymology Trivia